Forum:Chat boundaries
04:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds reasonable to me, this is actually a part of the wiki unlike the IRC, and should have the same standards as the rest of the wiki. 05:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Per NHL. 20:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *cough* new discussion system. Beyond that, I guess so, since we are dealing with a younger audience. 20:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * The chat should have harsher rules than the IRC, for it is much more easily accessed. 08:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Yes. The feature should have more rules. 20:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * Also, personally I'd really like to see the new chatmoderator right have to be requested on the appropriate page on the wiki. Just going through the RC now, and seen that one user has gone from bannedfromchat to chatmoderator in less than one minute (block/rights assigned by two different admins). There's got to be some consideration when assigning these rights, and a record of who has these rights and why seems like something we should have to me. 08:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * Removed that - I'd request that people don't add chatmoderator after banning them, because it makes no sense. Kingcjc 13:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) **That was, again, done by Skd, who said afterwards that it was a mistake... It can currently be requested at Brickipedia:Administrator's noticeboard. 15:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ***Yea guys. Sorry about that. The first time, I meant to PM a user, but accidentally pressed the give chatmod status- the second time, I meant to ban a user, but again, I accidentally pressed the give chatmod status link again. Sorry again: and It wasn't purposely FYi.:P 16:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * Seems to be a bug when you click to add chatmoderator in the chat itself, comes up as IP in RC - As seen when I gave him chatmod earlier - I'd propose that if they are on chat a lot (especially when no other chatmods are on), and trusted, they can have it Kingcjc 13:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *:We don't need 9,000 chat mods in the chat at one time, though. We are already doing pretty well in terms of having enough admins in the chat to moderate it. I'm OK with giving it to trusted users, but there should be some limits imo. Like giving it to users who are active at times when no other chatmods/admins are around. 15:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *One note, could people please assign chatmod via and not the interface on chat? It would be nice to keep a record of such things... 15:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :The more chat mods there is, the less its needed imo. }} Reviving I've created a first draft of a whole new chat policy. Feel free to make any changes you feel necessary :) FB100Z • talk • 05:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :You don't now how tempted I am to just like...nevermind. Haha - 12:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::No, seriously, go ahead. FB100Z • talk • 23:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Swearing will never be allowed on the Chat due to it bieng apart of the Wiki in a more substantial way, as opposed to the IRC. So don't sweat it trying to allow it again, it'll be denied. :) 23:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's why we have a loophole :) - 23:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::So, basically, we can't say "crap?" FB100Z • talk • 01:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::We can say crap, crap isn't a swear word. Neither are...a few others xD - 04:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like "damn," "what the hell," "Oh my God," and "Holy flipping Cthulhu?" FB100Z • talk • 04:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) *'We need to define which words are swear words and are not allowed' people have different opinions o which words are swear words. 13:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :*I do not agree with swearing with acronyms. 13:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :**So your saying we can't talk about our new FCUK t-shirts? Iz it because they are part-French? - Kingcjc 14:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :***Sh!t there goes my dream of riding on my Fokker airplane while where a FCUK t-shirt. :/ - 22:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :*How dis: "Try to avoid words and abbreviations that other people would consider offensive. If someone objects to the language you're using, then stop." FB100Z • talk • 00:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::*Per FB, if someone says stop then we stop, as usual. :) - 01:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::*I personally find it a better solution, since it's more of a spirit-of-the-law sort of thing. I'll add it to my draft. FB100Z • talk • 01:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::*'Support' FB's policy. 01:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a new idea: How about getting rid of chat. It has absolutely no positive impact on the wiki-chat "generates" social networkers and the like while stealing editors from actual editing. IRC tends to be more on-subject whereas this chat has been about a video game just about every time I've been there. The more I'm here, the more social networking things I see. First, we have badges. Useless-truly useless, "generating" users who do nothing more but spam/make a few edits just to get badges which have absolutely no impact on the wiki. Then, we get more blog focus and commenting is the new thing, generating "bloggers". Now we have a useless chat as well. :We've already discussed this on Jag's blog :P - 17:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree that Wikia's overdoing the social stuff a bit, but the mainspace is still being maintained at a reasonable rate. I feel no need to worry about us becoming like MLNWiki for the time being. By the way, can we move this discussion to another forum? I made this section to discuss a new policy, not to get ranted at. FB100Z • talk • 20:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) @BF2: User blog:Captain Jag/Chat 19:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC)